


Poison

by MaggicSorceress



Series: Maggic's Undertale Human AU [27]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Error has a lot of metal health issues, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Ink is a good bf, M/M, They both have issues tbh, and kind of comfort but not really?, cause theres hurt, idk if this counts as hurt/comfort, like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggicSorceress/pseuds/MaggicSorceress
Summary: There's moments when the only comfort Ink can offer his boyfriend is just leaving him alone and being patient.
Relationships: Error/Ink, Ink/Error
Series: Maggic's Undertale Human AU [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623928
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Poison

**_Ease your breath_ **

Despite how much he loved Error now, there was a time when he loathed even being in the same space as him. In their early years of high school, they fought often and loudly, occasionally exchanging blows and sending each other either to the nurse’s office, principal’s, or home for the day.

**_Untie my hands_ **

It had gradually decreased over the years as they grew older and slightly more mature ~~and once Ink begun working through his addiction~~ , but they hadn’t really started on the road to becoming friends until around their final year of high school. And even then, it was hesitant.

Ink was embarrassed to admit it, but he was ridiculously timid around the other whenever they were together, as if the slightest jab would set Error off and they would spiral back into the intense rivalry they used to have.

**_Release my neck if you can_ **

So, it was slow going, just like everything was with Error.

Ink couldn’t say he minded it, not really. He _had_ minded when they had first begun forming a friendship, he remembered being incredibly annoyed at the other’s haphephobia-who was afraid of touch?-but as he got to know Error and discover a decent amount of information as to _why_ Error was the way that he was, he started making an effort to respect his boundaries.

And, as time passed, Ink slowly started learning the other’s tells, and generally being more attentive. To the point where he found himself going out of his way to help Error, to make him feel comfortable even when his skin burned and itched from even the slightest touch or he couldn’t even bare to sit in the cafeteria. Which was strange, because he knew it definitely meant that he was starting to care about the other deeply.

**_You don’t have to be like that_ **

Ink could be patient when he really tried, he was an artist after all, and he accepted that the things Error was dealing with wouldn’t go away overnight or even after a year. His own issues had taken years, and even then he found himself spiralling occasionally.

He never fell back into his old habit, but he had Error to thank partially for that.

**_Don’t be afraid_ **

Even now he had to give Error his space when he needed it, if not only because he loved the other dearly, then because he really didn’t like being yelled at by him. Nothing Error ever said had anything to back it up with, it was just meaningless insults and rants, but he always apologised to Ink after he had calmed down. Ink appreciated the apologies, but he always knew Error never meant what he said; he was just stressed and wanted to get some of his anxieties off of his chest. Ink didn’t really mind being his boyfriend’s metaphorical punching bag, so long as it didn’t change to a _literal_ punching bag.

**_There’s nothing strange_ **

Sometimes, however far and few in between they were, no amount of venting could get Error to calm down, and he was far too wound up to do more than find somewhere relatively empty and sit curled up on himself for a few hours, eyes vacant and staring at something only he could see. If Ink hadn’t seen his boyfriend take his pills every morning, he would have been concerned, but Error only ever seemed stuck in his own head.

**_It’s not a trap_ **

Today was one such day.

~

**_But there’s cars coming closer_ **

He was well aware that he was biting his nails again, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop, not even as his teeth nipped at skin hard enough to draw blood. The pain kept him grounded, kept him from slipping away into a far corner of his mind that he often fought to keep hidden behind the more pleasant memories.

But it would never go away.

That was the thing about traumatic events.

**_And I think they’re trying to run me over_ **

_Please! Please, let me out! Mom!_

Error bit a tad too harshly into his finger as his jaw reflexively clenched at the echoing sound of his own voice rattling around in his brain. He tried to focus on the, thankfully, bare white wall that sat in front of him instead of the painful memories trying desperately to resurface. He focused on the strange shapes that seemed to paint the wall when he zoned in an out of focus and the muffled sounds of Ink making something in the kitchen.

**_Poisoning my food and putting drugs inside my water_ **

It wasn’t for him, that he knew. It was almost impossible to get him to eat in this state. Hell, it was impossible to get him to do anything in this state.

He stopped biting at his fingers and wrapped his arms around himself. Even his own touch sent a prickle of needles down his skin, so he opted to clutch desperately at the sleeves of his sweater instead, the fabric soft against the stinging of the cuts he had gnawed into his fingertips. A part of him longed for his weighted blanket, but another much more prominent part of himself knew that the touch of anything besides his own hands would send him spiralling so quickly and harshly that he would pass out. And…

He didn’t want to be in the dark.

**_There’s ghosts in my house and I can taste blood in my mouth_ **

Error heard Ink shuffle into the room and just barely caught the soft sigh that slipped passed his boyfriend’s lips. Then, there was a presence some distance to his left as Ink lowered himself to sit on the floor as well, not close enough that he could reach out and touch him, but enough that Error could see him out of the corner of his eyes. Ink pulled out a sketchbook, and the repetitive scratching of graphite on paper soothed an itch he didn’t know he had.

**_Don’t be afraid_ **

That was the only sound in the house until Ink begun softly humming, the soft tune carrying through the air and somewhat reverberating around them. Error felt some of the tension leave his shoulders, the shaking of his hands slowing slightly, and he leaned heavily onto the knees he had since pulled up to his chest.

**_I’m not insane_ **

“Maybe we could go stargazing tonight, huh Ru?” Ink mumbled, not expecting an answer. “Go back up to that spot you like so much, bring some snacks and that telescope that we haven’t bothered taking out of the box. Make a night out of it, maybe?”

Silence fell again, and this time it lasted until long after Ink’s dinner had finished cooking, he had eaten it, and all the dishes were clean. Then, slowly, Error uncurled himself.

**_Just irrational, but isn’t that the same?_ **

“That…sounds nice, Inky.”

**Author's Note:**

> I heard this song and IMMEDIATELY thought of Error and Ink, so, sue me, this had to happen.  
> Little insight to the backstories I've given the two of them in my human AU, but it's pretty subtle.  
> The song is called 'Poison' and it's by Cavetown (whom I LOVE)  
> Thanks for reading guys, hope you liked it!  
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and I treasure each and every one of them <3  
> -Maggic


End file.
